Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video)
"Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" is the 15th Wiggles video released in 2003. Songs Note: All songs are from the album of the same name except where noted otherwise. #Camera One #Gulp Gulp #Wiggly Sports Theme #Testing, One, Two, Three #Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) #Vegetable Soup #Hats #Music with Murray #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Dressing Up #Where's Jeff? #Anthony's Workshop Bonus Songs *The Dancing Flowers *Go To Sleep Jeff (from Go To Sleep Jeff!) CD Songs *Calling All Cows *Knock Knock, Who's There? Credits See here Transcript See here Special Features Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes #Instruments #*Caveland #*Wiggle Bay #*Vegetable Soup #*Swim Like A Fish Release Dates *'Australia:' September 1, 2003 (VHS/DVD) *'North America:' June 29, 2004 (Screener Copy VHS), July 27, 2004 (HiT Entertainment Official Copy VHS/DVD), October 9, 2007 (Warner Home Video DVD) *'United Kingdom:' 21st April 2008 (DVD) TV Airdates * February 2, 2004 http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200402/highlights/223049.htm * June 13, 2005 http://www.abc.net.au/tv/guide/netw/200506/programs/ZY6577A001D13062005T100000.htm Promo Pictures WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the gremlins in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Gremlin SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Simon SimontheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture2.jpg|Gremlin Simon KasetheGremlininWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Gremlin Kase Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony's Workshop" Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Anthony'sWorkshop-PromoPicture5.jpg|''"It's a working bee."'' TheWigglyGroupandtheGremlins.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the Gremlins Anthony'sWorkshop-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony's Workshop" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture14.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Gremlins behind green door TheWigglesinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Dancing Flowers" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheDancingFlowers-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Dancing Flowers" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture21.jpg|Gremlin #1 in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggles pushing the Big Red Car in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture23.jpg|Another promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture24.jpg|A promo picture from "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture25.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture26.jpg|Another promo picture of "Gulp, Gulp" TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Dancing Flowers TheDancingFlowers-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the dancing flowers in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture29.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture30.jpg|The Wiggles eating vegetable soup in promo picture #2 Hats-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hats" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip2.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip4.jpg|The Wiggly Group in bonus clip #2 WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip5.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-BonusClip6.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip #2 WagsinWhoo!WigglyGremlins!PromoPicture.jpg|Wags playing the drums TheWigglesin2002.jpg|The Wiggles in 2002 promo picture WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples Trivia * Simon Pryce makes his debut in a Wiggles video. * Like Wiggle Bay, this video was filmed and made in widescreen and aired on ABC in Australia in that aspect ratio. On every home video release, however, only 4:3 full-screen crops are used. Widescreen versions of every song can be found on the TV Series 3 DVD. Additionally, a 14:9 ("halfway widescreen") cropped trailer was used on the 2003 Space Dancing! DVD and VHS in Australia, as well as the 2007 Space Dancing! DVD re-release in America. * Songs from this video are from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series). * Calling All Cows, which appeared on the album, was not included in the video, though it later made its debut on Top of the Tots. * This is the first video where The Wiggly Friends play instruments. * This is Andrew McCourt's final video as Wags the Dog. Kristy Talbot takes over starting with the next video. Likewise, this is also Talbot's last video as Henry the Octopus. * The Red Starry Guitar is seen in The Wiggles' TV set drawing played by Murray in the song "Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set)". * The screener VHS has no previews at the end whatsoever. * This is the first video which features Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! episodes as special features. * A version of Instruments edited to 18-minutes is featured as a bonus feature on this DVD. It has both Rock-a-Bye Your Bear and the Where's Jeff? segment removed. * This video was aired on ABC TV on February 2, 2004 & June 13, 2005. * The Wiggles ran through the wall by foot in the flashback, but they actually ran through the wall in the Big Red Car * This was the fifth video where the Big Red Car is broken, the first was Toot Toot!, the second was The Wiggly Big Show, the third was Wiggly Safari, and the fourth was the Happy Party Taiwanese video, basically three videos from Australia or UK, two videos from America, and one video from Asia. Goofs * On the Australian cover, the song list from the album is used, despite multiple songs listed not appearing in the video. This is fixed on most international releases. * Dominic Lindsay's name was credited for Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set). * Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg's names was credited for Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) in the VHS and DVD inlay. References Trailer File:The Wiggles - Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! trailer Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 3 Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Story-Based Videos Category:Series 3 Videos Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ABC TV Movies Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:Videos that have Goofs